


Мне есть, за что благодарить

by Berkeley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Dinners, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: Эрен ненавидит посещать семейные ужины, а Микаса знает того, кто поможет ему избежать этой повинности.





	Мне есть, за что благодарить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something To Be Thankful For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292035) by [bfketh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh). 



> Написано для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву  
> бета sant@_lucia

Когда Армин рассмеялся, Эрен оторвался от тетрадки и перестал притворяться, что готовится к экзаменам.

— Что там у тебя?

— Ох, вот... вот это.

Армин переставил ноутбук на кофейный столик, а Эрен привстал с насиженного места на диване, чтобы посмотреть. 

— Я — двадцативосьмилетний бандит, не окончивший школу, с грязным и старым фургоном, который младше меня на год и выкрашен в тот же цвет, что и гитара Эдди Ван Халена, — Эрен начал громко зачитывать текст с экрана, перегнувшись через плечо Армина, — готов изобразить вашего бойфренда, с которым вы состоите в серьезных отношениях, чтобы сходить на семейный ужин и шокировать ваших предков.

Эрен дочитал объявление до конца и, вздохнув, откинулся обратно на диван.

— Черт! Жаль, что этот парень не из Калифорнии и не гей. Я бы воспользовался его предложением.

— А?! — Армин даже обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Я думал, что у тебя хорошие отношения с родителями.

— Дело не в родителях. Проблема в том, что каждый год они таскают меня на День благодарения на праздничный обед к Йегерам, и отказаться невозможно. Отец не хочет нарушать семейные традиции, мама продолжает настаивать, что я должен повзрослеть. А я с детства ненавидел семейные сборища. Дед и тетя Беатрис вечно докапываются до меня. Это здорово бесит, знаешь ли. Быть может, если я шокирую деда достаточно, то он запретит мне приходить?!

— Беатрис — это та, которая делает подтяжки лица? — поинтересовалась Микаса с другого конца комнаты, где она сидела и строчила кому-то в телефоне.

— Она самая. Кстати, последняя подтяжка не удалась, и тётя теперь похожа на Джокера. — Эрен приподнял пальцами уголки глаз и рта кверху, чтобы продемонстрировать, как сильно Беатрис натянули кожу. Затем опустил руки и снова вздохнул. — Если бы я только мог найти вот такого человека, которого можно выдать за своего парня.

— Что ж. Мой кузен не бандит, но он свободен в День благодарения.

Эрен поднял голову и уставился на Микасу.

— Правда?

Микаса кивнула, ни на мгновение не отрываясь от своего телефона.

— Правда. Он на последнем курсе, работает по пятницам и субботам, так что застрял здесь. Ты же, вроде, должен знать Ривая?

Эрен сморщил нос. У него остались смутные воспоминания о подростке, который жил в доме Микасы, когда Эрену было десять лет.

— Он из Нью-Йорка?

Несложно было догадаться, ведь, за исключением родителей Микасы, все их родственники по отцовской линии жили в Нью-Йорке и прилетали сюда на семейные ужины.

— Ну...

— Я так полагаю, у него нет фургона?

— Нет. У него есть мотоцикл.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Эрен уже в десятый раз за сегодняшний вечер выглянул в окно. Они списывались с Риваем несколько раз и заранее обговорили все детали их авантюры, решив, что лучше всего Риваю опоздать к назначенному времени. Но Эрен слегка волновался: а вдруг Ривай на самом деле не сможет найти дорогу.

За его спиной фыркнули.

— Что ж, раз уж ты настоял на том, чтобы притащить сюда своего друга, он мог хотя бы прийти вовремя.

Эрен нацепил на лицо любезную улыбку и повернулся к тете.

— Я уверен, что он появится с минуты на минуту. Вероятно, он просто заплутал.

Прежде чем Беатрис успела возразить, на улице раздался рокочущий звук. Эрен высунулся из окна и молча наблюдал, как мощный байк припарковался прямиком на ухоженной лужайке Люциуса Йегера.

Парень, полностью затянутый в кожу, заглушил двигатель, слез с мотоцикла, снял шлем и медленно пошел к крыльцу. Эрен извинился перед тетей и поспешил к входной двери.

Он успел до того, как прозвенел дверной звонок. Эрен распахнул дверь и посмотрел… вниз. Микаса не потрудилась предупредить, что Ривай ниже его на целую голову.

Ривай, судя по всему, совсем не удивился. Он снял солнечные очки и убрал их в карман кожаной куртки, препарируя Эрена взглядом острым, как нож. 

— Ты собираешься впустить меня или сначала хочешь получить свой приветственный поцелуй?

— О, прости, — Эрен посторонился, пропуская Ривая внутрь. — Я возьму твою куртку.

— Благодарю, — Ривай протянул куртку Эрену. Под ней оказалась темно-серая рубашка и светло-голубой галстук в серую полоску.

Эрен повесил куртку в шкаф и обернулся, как раз чтобы заметить, как Ривай разминает плечи. Его рубашка слегка натянулась, подчеркивая рельеф тела, и взгляд Эрена сам собой скользнул вниз, к узким бедрам. Эрен порадовался кожаным штанам Ривая и одновременно расстроился, ведь тот только делал вид, что он его парень. Эрена затопило странное чувство смущения и горечи. Отогнав от себя дурацкие мысли, он провел Ривая в дом и представил гостям, пока не подошло время ужина.

— Ривай, не хочешь еще начинки от индейки? — Эрен протянул блюдо.

— Возможно, позже. Если ты будешь в настроении, конечно же, — Ривай насмешливо взглянул на Эрена.

Эрен сглотнул, когда Ривай выразительно облизал губы. Театральное хмыканье во главе стола отвлекло Эрена от Ривая, и он обернулся: его дед недовольно хмурился в бороду.

— Что ж, друг Эрена, — Эрен чувствовал, как крепко дед сжал зубы, чтобы не называть Ривая по имени. Он упрямо продолжал игнорировать их предполагаемые отношения, и Эрен собирался уже возмутится, но вовремя остановился, вспомнив, что на самом деле Ривай не его парень.

— Чем вы зарабатываете на жизнь?

— Я мастер тату. О, и еще я волонтер.

Беатрис, сидящая за столом напротив Гриши, даже приоткрыла рот при упоминании татуировок.

— И где вы помогаете? В приюте для животных?

— Нет. В Ассоциации планирования семьи.

Опустилась гробовая тишина. Краем глаза Эрен заметил, как губы его матери слегка дернулись в усмешке.

Один из кузенов попытался нарушить неловкое молчание:

— Аккерман — это немецкая фамилия?

— Еврейская. Мой прапрадедушка эмигрировал из Польши.

— Из Варшавы?

Ривай некоторое время смотрел на него, а затем с равнодушным лицом отрезал:

— Нет.

Гриша даже закашлялся в салфетку. Беатрис презрительно разглядывала Ривая, и ее лицо медленно окрашивалось в удивительный оттенок фиолетового цвета.

Прокашлявшись, наконец, отец отложил салфетку и поинтересовался:

— Би, я слышал, что Уильяма приняли в медицинскую школу?

— О да! — настроение Беатрис изменилось на сто восемьдесят градусов, и теперь она широко улыбалась своему сыну. — Мы очень гордимся им, не так ли, Герберт?

— Разумеется, дорогая.

Дядя Эрена, отвечая на автомате, даже не оторвал взгляда от тарелки, всецело поглощенный ее содержимым.

— Жаль, что Эрен совсем не интересуется медициной, — отозвался Люциус, сопроводив собственное замечание укоризненным взглядом. Дед был врачом, как и его отец, и мечтал о том, чтобы и Эрен пошел по их стопам.

— Папа, — Гриша со стуком положил вилку на стол, — мы это уже обсуждали. Мы с Карлой считаем, что Эрен должен выбирать сам.

— Экология? — Люциус не скрывал возмущения. — Если наш мальчик планировал продавать гамбургеры всю оставшуюся жизнь, он мог не тратить четыре года на обучение в колледже.

— Образование не бывает пустой тратой времени.

Даже воздух накалился от противостояния отца и сына.

— А, что ж… Ривай, Эрен не рассказывал нам, но как вы познакомились? — младшая сестра Гриши, Хелен, попыталась спасти ситуацию. Эрен называл ее «добрая тетя». 

— Хорошая история. Мы познакомились на гей-параде этим летом. Я стоял на углу у обувного магазина «Стоктон» и ждал своих приятелей. Весь этот блеск для тела стекал прямиком мне в задницу, так что мое дерьмо, наверное, блестело всю следующую неделю.

— Ведите себя прилично. Здесь дети!

Ривай ответил Беатрис очаровательной улыбкой.

— Но я еще не рассказал, что произошло после парада. Итак, на чем я остановился, — Ривай продолжил, невзирая на пылающее лицо Беатрис.

— Вдруг появился этот парень с бесподобными глазами. Он стоял там, сердитый и мрачный, потому что отбился от своих друзей. А потом оказалось, что один из них — моя кузина. 

— Да не потерялся я. Просто отвлекся на каких-то пять секунд, а они бросили меня! — пробормотал Эрен. Микаса, похоже, рассказала Риваю старую историю. В тот день он действительно отстал от остальных, но не встретил Ривая.

— Я удивился еще сильнее, когда понял, каким красивым вырос маленький сопляк, с которым мне приходилось нянчиться в детстве.

Ривай изображал влюбленность настолько убедительно, что щеки у Эрена покраснели сами собой. Он отвернулся и начал разделывать свой пирог с удвоенной силой.

— Заткнись.

После ужина все гости переместились в гостиную смотреть игру.

Ривай продолжил отвечать на каверзные вопросы родственников. Рассказывал, как провел не одно лето, работая на международную организацию по защите прав и свобод Эмнести. Поделился, что сейчас собирает средства в поддержку Берни Сандерса, — кстати, Беатрис, не хотите ли сделать пожертвование? — и упомянул о постановке мюзикла «Богема» в средней школе.

Его ответы и поведение были тщательно рассчитаны на то, чтобы тетя и дедушка Эрена окончательно уверились в том, что Ривай один из тех самых людей. Эрен молился, чтобы этого представления оказалось достаточно, и после слов: «Ривай придет со мной» их попросту не пригласили на следующий День благодарения.

В перерыве Эрен вышел на заднее крыльцо. Как бы он ни веселился, наблюдая, как его тетушка меняется в лице, он все же нуждался в передышке.

Он вздрогнул, когда дверь за его спиной открылась, но тут же расслабился обнаружив, что это всего лишь Ривай.

— Эй! — позвал его Эрен, — извини меня за них.

Ривай усмехнулся.

— Ты не единственный обладатель дерьмовых родственников. Спроси как-нибудь Микасу про Кенни. 

Эрен поморщился.

— Мне доводилось слышать несколько историй.

Ривай рассмеялся и присел на скамью, похлопал рукой по месту рядом с собой, и Эрен воспользовался предложением. Некоторое время они сидели молча, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем.

— А ты неплохо держишься. 

Эрен пожал плечами.

— Есть немного. Сегодня они чуть отвратительнее, чем обычно, но я привык. — Эрен разгладил шов на брюках. — Итак, что из всего сказанного тобой правда?

Ривай откинулся назад и скрестил ноги. Кожаные штаны обтянули мускулистые бедра.

— Почти все. Только я не тату-мастер, а будущий инженер. Работаю на полставки в магазине игр. Эти ублюдки заставили выйти в смену в Черную пятницу.

— Подожди, так это все правда? Ты волонтер?! Круто!

— Да, — Ривай убрал упавшие на лицо волосы и отвернулся от Эрена. — А еще я видел тебя на гей-параде этим летом.

Эрен неверяще уставился на него.

— Видел?

— Микаса нашла тебя прежде, чем я решился хоть что-нибудь сказать. После этого подходить и заговаривать с тобой было как-то неловко.

Ривай так сосредоточенно изучал пятно на полу, что Эрен почти поверил в его уникальную природу.

— Я, наверное, задал ей слишком много вопросов о тебе, раз она устроила все это.

Эрен фыркнул, а потом расхохотался.

— Я должен был догадаться. Обычно она отговаривает меня от авантюр, а на этот раз так легко согласилась.

Эрен вытер слезы с глаз и теперь смотрел на Ривая. Тот, наконец, повернулся. Эрен усмехнулся и наклонился к нему.

— Итак, если ты говорил правду, значит ли это, что ты на самом деле думаешь, что у меня бесподобные глаза?

Ривай моргнул один раз, другой, его взгляд заметался, а затем легкая улыбка изогнула губы.

— Я нем как рыба.

— Неплохая попытка, — хрипло выдохнул Эрен. 

Он наклонился и осторожно прикоснулся к чужим губам. Затем отстранился немного, чтобы удостоверится, что Ривай не возражает и не пытается уйти, а потом поцеловал по-настоящему, запустив ему руку в волосы.

Пальцы огладили бритый затылок, и Ривай едва слышно простонал Эрену в губы, смыкая руки за его спиной. Эрен опустил свободную руку Риваю на бедро, собираясь двинуться дальше, так далеко, насколько это возможно, если бы не чертов звук открывающейся двери и визгливый голос:

— Эрен Николас Йегер, во имя Господа Нашего, какого черта ты делаешь?

Эрен застонал и прижался лбом к плечу Ривая.

— Как же я ее ненавижу.

Ривай успокаивающе похлопал его по спине.

— Эрен, я надеялась, что ты проявишь должное уважение, находясь в моем доме!

Беатрис сверлила Ривая и Эрена неодобрительным взглядом, пока те не поднялись и не вернулись вместе с ней в дом к остальной семье, где она незамедлительно наклонилась к собственному отцу и начала шепотом пересказывать увиденное. Чтобы тот снова начал воспитывать Эрена так, как будто ему пять лет и его поймали за разрисовыванием стен маркером.

— Какого черта! Мы просто целовались, — Эрен раздраженно взмахнул руками.

Гриша и Карла хотели подойти к нему. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Карла Люциуса точно бы испепелила. Но Эрен снова отмахнулся, намекая, что справится сам.

— В прошлом году, когда я застал подружку Уилла на коленях с «маленьким Уиллом» во рту, причем со мной были близнецы, — Эрен указал на десятилетних детей Хелен — все, что ты мне сказал, было: «Мальчики всегда остаются мальчиками». Я же поцеловал собственного парня, полностью одетого, а ты ведешь себя так, как будто я только что зарезал ножом человека за сладкий картофель. Знаешь что? Да пошел ты!

Люциус в изумлении уставился на Эрена, нелепо открывая и закрывая рот, глотая воздух. Его брови сошлись вместе, как у бешеной обезьяны, и он зарычал:

— Да как ты смеешь, ах ты сопливый...

— Лу, — худая и воспитанная леди, приходящаяся Эрену родной бабушкой, одернула супруга ледяным тоном, — заткнись, ты, старый козел.

Вскоре после этого Ривай предложил подвезти Эрена домой. Родители Эрена вышли с ними на улицу, и, пока Ривай доставал запасной шлем, Гриша отвел сына в сторону.

— Неужели было так нужно целовать его? — и, когда Эрен замер, от удивления приоткрыв рот, Гриша продолжил. — Из-за тебя я проиграл спор с твоей матерью.

— Что?

Гриша как ни в чем не бывало поправил очки.

— Я предположил, что ты попросил своего друга немного позлить деда.

— А я сказала: очевидно же, что этот мальчик очарован тобой, — Карла подошла и взяла Гришу под руку.

Кровь прилила к лицу.

— Разве?

— То, как он смотрит на тебя. Сердце матери не обманешь, — и, пока Эрен пребывал в прострации, Карла привстала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку. — Я думаю, Ривай заждался. Будь осторожен, милый.

Эрен обернулся назад. 

Ривай ждал его, облокотившись на мотоцикл. Он протянул шлем Эрену, когда тот подошел. Эрен забрал шлем, застегнул куртку и сел за спиной Ривая, а тот завел двигатель и спросил:

— Ты раньше катался на байке?

— Да. Когда мне было шестнадцать. Продал его несколько лет назад.

Ривай кивнул, удовлетворенный. Мотоцикл взревел между ног Эрена, и тот притиснулся ближе, крепко обняв Ривая. Они выехали на дорогу. 

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Поездка к дому, где Эрен снимал квартиру вместе с Армином и Микасой, оказалась недолгой. И пусть он даже не замерз, спрятавшись за Риваем, но порадовался, когда они, наконец, заехали на стоянку. Некоторое время они стояли возле мотоцикла, разделяя неловкое молчание, пока Эрен не прокашлялся и не решился предложить:

— Не хочешь зайти? Выпить горяченького или там еще чего-нибудь?

Ривай стащил шлем с головы и встряхнул волосами. Он убрал свои очки в карман куртки и ухмыльнулся:

— Думаю, я вполне могу зайти за чем-нибудь.

— А, хорошо, ладно.

Эрен стал подниматься по лестнице наверх в квартиру. Едва он закрыл дверь, снял куртку и ботинки, как Ривай уже зажал его. Эрен больно ударился спиной об стену и теперь смотрел на Ривая, лицо которого оказалось так близко, на расстоянии лишь в несколько сантиметров.

— Продолжим с того момента, где остановились?

Эрен нервно сглотнул. Во рту пересохло, и он смочил губы языком. Ривай притиснулся ближе и, ухватив его за шею, настойчиво потянул вниз.

Эрен встретил его нетерпеливый рот, а руки сами скользнули к бедрам Ривая.

Ривай прижался еще теснее, и только сейчас Эрен понял, что тому приходится приподниматься на носках, чтобы дотянуться до него. Он немного сполз по стене, чтобы Риваю стало удобней. И, наконец, опустил руки вниз, с наслаждением сжал задницу Ривая, радуясь кожаным штанам, впиваясь в гладкий материал пальцами, ощущая, как движется под его прикосновениями твердая и округлая плоть. Они терлись друг о друга, толкаясь бедрами. Ривай оборвал поцелуй и прижался лбом к плечу Эрена.

— Черт, — выдохнул он. Эрен ощутил некую гордость за то, как сейчас звучал голос Ривая. Он спрятал собственную ухмылку, уткнувшись тому в шею, и вклинился своим бедром между его ног. Еще сильнее ухватил за задницу, притягивая ближе. Под его ухом раздался низкий стон и — проклятье! — Эрен хотел услышать это снова. 

Ривай покусывал и облизывал кожу под его челюстью, стоило Эрену сильнее вжаться бедрами и начать двигаться. Он безудержно втрахивался в Ривая.

— Черт! Черт, черт, не останавливайся. Эрен.

Эрен жадно ухмыльнулся, кусая Ривая за шею, намереваясь оставить там свою метку. Ривай двигался ему навстречу, почти впечатывая Эрена в стену. Штаны стали чертовски тесными, но Эрену было плевать. Было так непередаваемо хорошо.

Ривай потянул Эрена за волосы к себе. Это совсем не походило на поцелуй, слишком мокро и горячо. Они цепляли друг друга губами, выдыхая жаркие стоны изо рта в рот. Ривай двигался все быстрее, все более хаотично и жадно, сбившись с ритма. Наконец, он хрипло застонал, Эрен проглотил и этот стон.

По телу Ривая прошла судорога. Он еще сильнее вжался в Эрена, а потом отпустил себя, растекаясь в его крепкой хватке.

Эрен больше не сдерживался. Вскоре и он простонал в рот Риваю, а тот больно дернул его за волосы. Эрен сильнее сжал чужую задницу, не сомневаясь, что теперь на ней наверняка останутся синяки

Перед глазами все побелело. Голова стала легкой до звона в ушах. Эрена повело, и он сполз по стене вниз вместе с Риваем, который по-прежнему прижимался к его груди, удерживая Эрена за шею.

— Что, — Ривай пытался контролировать свое дыхание, но получалось у него неважно, — это было, черт возьми?

— Я не знаю, но было хорошо, — на мгновение Эрен заколебался и вопросительно заглянул Риваю в лицо, — или нет?

— Хм, — Ривай выдал непонятный, но вроде как удовлетворенный, звук и уронил голову Эрену на плечо. Спустя какое-то время он резко встрепенулся. — Черт, это отвратительно, — Ривай огляделся по сторонам, — Где твоя ванная комната?

Эрен встал, поднимая Ривая за собой. Они смешно покачивались, и Эрен не сдержал усмешку, покусывая верхнюю губу.

Он предложил свою руку Риваю, немного стесняясь этого жеста, несмотря на то, чем они только что занимались. И он совсем уже отчаялся, собираясь опустить ее, когда Ривая протянул свою и переплел их пальцы.

Эрен чувствовал, как широкая улыбка раздвигает его губы. От оргазма немного кружилась голова и нега текла по венам. Ривай поймал его взгляд и замер на месте. Эрен наклонил голову.

— Ривай? Что-то не так?

Ривай, казалось, замер. Затем он отрицательно покачал головой и улыбнулся. Он притянул Эрена ближе, его рука сама нашла свое место на чужой груди. Эрен заметил, что машинально наклоняется, чтобы встретить губы Ривая.

— Бесподобные, — прошептал Ривай.

Поцелуй, который они разделили, был мягким и сладким. И Эрен знал, что он снова улыбается.

Оставалось главное: не забыть поблагодарить Микасу.

 

Примечание

Стаффинг (англ. stuffing) — начинка, которая подается вместе с индейкой, а также кинк, означающий удовольствие от наполнения живота едой и ощущения удовольствия от связанных с этим ощущений, таких как распирание, чувство переполненности и т.д.

Planned Parenthood — американская федерация планирования семьи, обычно называемая Planned Parenthood, является некоммерческой организацией, предоставляющей медицинские услуги, связанные с репродуктивным здоровьем матери и ребёнка.

Эмнести Интернэшнл (англ. Amnesty International - Международная амнистия) — международная независимая неправительственная организация по защите прав человека (особенно незаконно репрессированных, политических узников совести, религиозных и др. диссидентов, инакомыслящих)

«Богема» (англ. Rent) — бродвейский мюзикл, получивший Пулитцеровскую премию и премию Тони. Затрагивает проблемы ВИЧ-инфицированных и ЛГБТ.


End file.
